


The Rain Kisses You When I Can’t

by HmmYesIDoIndeedWriteOnOccasion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst for the first part, Fighting in the Rain, Happy Ending, It’s really short, Like, M/M, Mutual Pining, They’re pining idiots but that’s ok, my friend made me write a happy ending you can thank her, pining but IN THE RAIN edition, really short, they kissed, you’ll get there eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HmmYesIDoIndeedWriteOnOccasion/pseuds/HmmYesIDoIndeedWriteOnOccasion
Summary: “You didn’t mean to kiss me.”In which Aziraphale and Crowley are pining idiots but in the rain!!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	The Rain Kisses You When I Can’t

“No!! Angel... look. You won’t fall. You didn’t mean to...”  
Crowley’s voice broke, then. He quickly fixed it, hoping Aziraphale didn’t notice.  
He had.  
“You didn’t mean to kiss me.” Ah, there it was. Aziraphale knew it was coming, he just didn’t expect it to be so hard to hear. The issue here was that Aziraphale had meant to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him then, and he wanted more than anything to do it again. He kissed him and it felt so right. Too right. Surely, if it felt like that; no burning, no hurting; surely he had fallen already? Surely there must be some punishment?  
Crowley was glad they were standing outside, in the middle of a raging thunderstorm. Aziraphale would have no idea he was crying, and he was grateful. Ah, how stupid he was! How stupid it was of him to hope that Aziraphale had meant to. That maybe he loved him. Even now, rejected, Crowley longed to kiss him again. His fingers itched to brush Aziraphale’s wet hair from his eyes, and gaze into them for all eternity. But he could never. Aziraphale didn’t love him. Nobody loved him!! Not god, no demon, and no angel. No angel. Demons were used to heartbreak; causing it, living in it. Hell, they thrived on heartbreak! But this heartbreak wasn’t quiet. It was all consuming. It was emotional, and painful, and so horrible. Crowley didn’t have his sunglasses, and he was hoping (a stupid thing, hope.) that Aziraphale hadn’t seen the way his eyes betrayed him. And, of course, Aziraphale had. Through his blurred vision; whether that was the rain or his tears, Aziraphale didn’t know; he could tell. It hurt so much more to know he was the reason someone else was hurting. And it was Crowley. How could he have hurt Crowley?  
Thunder rolled in the distance, lightning flashed around them. More thunder. The rain was nearly sideways.  
Aziraphale decided then that he would rather fall than see Crowley this heartbroken.  
He didn’t need to walk up to Crowley. When did they get that close?  
Aziraphale wrapped his arms around his demon, and it felt like time had slowed down.  
“Oh, love. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”  
Crowley, Aziraphale worriedly noticed, was shaking.  
He folded his arms around Aziraphale like a bird would fold its wings protectively around its chicks.  
“Sorry for what, Angel? Don’t apologise. Please.”  
Crowley couldn’t keep the desperation from his voice. Here was his Angel, apologising to him?? No. It was all Crowley’s fault, really... what sort of demon was he?! Going around falling in love with angels. Well. One in particular.  
Said Angel was choosing his next words very carefully.  
“I... lied. I lied about not wanting to kiss you. It- it wasn’t- what I mean to say, is...” Aziraphale couldn’t concentrate. Crowley was hugging him. Slightly euphoric, Aziraphale had to remind himself he was solemnly apologising, not a lovesick fool. Oh dear, but that was what he was, wasn’t it?  
Crowley shook more now.  
He mumbled something into Aziraphale’s soaked hair.  
“Hmm?” Aziraphale prayed his voice wasn’t shaking as noticeably as he thought it was.  
“I...” Crowley sighed shakily, holding Aziraphale closer. “Now wouldn’t be a good time to ask- to ask if I could kiss you, would it?”  
The question would have almost sounded sheepish, were Crowley not so clearly nervous. Aziraphale chuckled.  
“My dear, I think you misunderstand what I was saying.”  
He cupped Crowley’s burning face, and gazed lovingly at him. His decision was final... Heaven and Hell be damned.  
“I want to kiss you. I wanted to then, and...”  
He leaned in.  
“I still do.”  
Crowley closed the gap. Was he falling all over again? It felt like he was on fire. Although, Crowley supposed, if it was because of his Angel, it musn’t be too bad.

They both decided they quite liked storms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first posted fanfiction on this site, and it’s a little old. There probably won’t be another Good Omens fanfic from me again, unless I somehow re-get into the fandom. Thanks for reading, stay safe and have a good day!


End file.
